Guilds
A guild is an in-game association of player characters. Guilds are formed to make grouping and raiding easier and more rewarding, as well as to form a social atmosphere in which to enjoy the game. Advantages of a Guild *Having a group of people willing to help, and on later levels, being able to do high-end stages and end-game raids. *Having a group of people to talk to socially (in the case of family guilds) wherever you are and whatever you're doing. *Guild members are often a more reliable and more kind source of information than general Guild Size Guild size and level can be a big factor in choosing a guild. Guilds that invite too many people, that don't pick quality members, and invite new people all the time are generally less organized and less powerful. However, it can be much easier to find people to group within a larger guild. Smaller guilds are more personal. One complaint that players have about large guilds is that you often run into guild members you don't know. With a smaller guild, there is much more opportunity to get to know each member. For that reason, some players prefer a small guild. Ultimately, the "Large vs. Small" debate depends on the guild and the members that join. There are large guilds that still remain very good. Leadership and recruitment policies are the main factors in determining how a guild turns out. :Q: What do you mean when you say small guild? :A: Most people consider a small guild one with less than XX members. :Q: What do you mean when you say large guild? :A: Most people consider a large guild one with more than XXX members. A cohesive, large guild can be a very good thing, but many large guilds have an active core and a bunch of loners. Active Members Guild size is less important than the amount of regularly online active members. Some small guilds have more active members than large guilds. A big problem with guilds as they grow is the abundance of "alts" that pump up the guild size, but not the active membership. You want a guild with lots of active members, since that increases opportunities within the guild. Grouping Grouping can be a good way to find a guild. Team up with people and play with them for a while. Make friends with them and play together for several days. If they get to like you, they will usually want you in their guild so that you'll continue to play with them. After helping them out, inquire about their guild. Perhaps they may help you join. Reputation Do your own research into a specific guild. As guilds become powerful, well known, and popular, rumors about them begin to appear. Often when a guild member does something to offend a player, that offended player starts spreading stories about the entire guild. Jealous players make untrue generalizations about the guild and its members. Make sure you find out the real story on your own with whatever evidence you can find such as screenshots or web reports. Sometimes a guild may be good and is just the victim of a bad reputation. Guilds can be very jealous or hostile toward each other and thus make up rumors to hurt the reputation of the other guild. Or, perhaps, the reputation about that guild is true. Maybe the guild is full of troublemakers. Find out yourself. Large guilds who don't keep good tabs on and train their members to behave often suffer from poor reputations because you don't know what to expect from their members. Generally it isn't a good idea to join a guild that doesn't maintain some standard of behavior because your reputation can get stained by some immature jerk who isn't brought in line by guild leadership. Another point to takeaway is that what you do while in a guild may reflect on the reputation of your guild and may get you kicked out. You should try to find a guild that fits your play style. Its hard to believe, but some guilds form on the basis of being a bunch of jerks, but most don't so be aware of the image a guild wants to project. Diversity Although some guilds form based on specific class affiliations, for example, an Eir only guild, most guild have a variety of classes. The best guilds have not only a variety of classes, but also many different play styles and skills. If you like PvP, you should look for a guild that focuses on that play style. You may need specific classes to fill needs for doing quests in a dungeon or instance, so a guild with a diversity helps with all sorts of situations. Interview Guild Members If you find a guild you like, interview some of their guild members. Ask them how things are in their guild and if they enjoy it. If you're interested in joining, ask them who you should talk to. Be very careful when messaging guild members because their impression of you is very important. If you offend the guild member, they may spread the word about your offensive request (via guild chat), and that could harm your chances of joining. Be on your best behavior. Asking to join one of the more powerful guilds can actually be similar to a job interview in real life. Positive Guild Behavior Things to consider when looking for a guild: ;Good Grouping :One of the most important things you need is the ability to find groups to help you complete your quests. That's why most people join guilds. ;Have good leadership :A guild needs clear leadership and strong rules. Members need someone who can resolve conflicts and give direction to members. ;Generous :Look for guilds whose members are willing to share items and help you get things. You shouldn't expect free handouts for no effort. A quality guild will offer items and discounts to their members. ;Fairness :Some guilds show favoritism towards their core members (usually a difficult to determine and amorphous collection) or friends or relatives regardless of their behavior. Other guilds only pay attention to their high level members and generally let the lower level members struggle until they make it to a high enough level. You should look for a guild that treats its members fairly and as evenly as possible. Since you will be a new member, the general pattern puts you at the bottom of the totem pole, so you don't want to be in a guild that treats you like dirt for no good reason. The best guilds help you level, but don't twink too much, so they know you're not taking advantage. ;Spam :Guild chat is a very important part of a guild. Guild members typically use this method to communicate. Find a guild that has good guild chat rules and enforces them. Otherwise, you might have to put up with a lot of garbage text while you play. :YOU S**** ;Drama :Item fights and guild members fighting with each other are common problems in guilds. If the guild has good leaders and quality members, these problems can be reduced or dealt with when they arise. Sometimes players quit a guild because of "too much drama." Games are supposed to be fun. If time is spent fighting, that's not very much fun. Don't be afraid to leave a guild (and if your a guild leader, don't be skittish about kicking a member that's prone to this behaviour, despite personal ties) and you'll save yourself from more headaches in the future (and members if your a guild leader). There will always be other guilds to join and you can always create your own (and always recruit new members). ;Mature Leaders :When players get power such as the ability to remove guild members, demote them, and tell them what to do, for they sometimes abuse that power. Find a guild whose leaders are responsible with the power they have. Conclusion Do some research, shop around, and keep trying until you find a good guild. Don't give up. There are good guilds out there. You just have to find them. Remember, you can always create your own guild if you want and make one that follows your own requirements. Leaving a Guild (It is a good idea to let the guild leader know why you are leaving first.) Don't do this too much, because your reputation of guild hopping may catch up with you. Very few guild hoppers can have good reasons every time they quit. In that case, guilds suspect you don't do any research. Creating a Guild If you want to create a guild, talk to "Guild Office Director Peyton," who's located, on the 3D axis, east of the fountain and clock. You'll find him behind the bank and alchemy lab. You'll need to be at least level 10. 10 gold is also required. Managing a Guild To manage your guild, press the G key or click on the guild icon to open the Guild menu. To change the Guild Information text, click Rewrite Guild Upkeep Players gain certain benefits when becoming a member of a guild. *Extra EXP gain *Guild Shop *Guild Shop Discount *Movement Speed Bonus However these benefits are not active forever. Once a certain time has elapsed, the guild benefits will become disabled. However, the time when benefits expire can be extended by supplying the guild with Guild upkeep voucher. Guild upkeep vouchers can be obtained from Guild Office Director Peyton Quests, the Cash Shop, and from Family Gift Boxes. Open the Guild Window (press G), go to the Guild Upkeep tab, and click Use to redeem all your Guild upkeep vouchers in your inventory. Note: bonus experience is always active. Guild Shop - Guild Lv: 3~10 *1 player = EXP, 5 guild members in party EXP * 5 players = +10% EXP - Guild Lv: 5~9 *1 player = EXP, 5 guild members in party EXP * 5 players = +20% EXP *2 items together: +2% EXP and +4% EXP = +6% EXP * 5 players = +30% EXP - Guild Lv: 10 *1 player = EXP, 5 guild members in party EXP * 5 players = +50% EXP *2 items together: +2% EXP and +10% EXP = +12% EXP * 5 players = +60% EXP High Prices (Guild Shop Discount 0%) Low Prices (Guild Shop Discount 20%) Guild Level Information Guild Help See also * Guild Items * Guild Update (GM_Etoile) * Category:Terms